duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
El Rio
|Civilization = |Civilization2 = |Affiliation = Fua Duelist }} El Rio was first introduced in the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is a member of the Fua Duelists. He is marked as (E) and ranked 22nd in the organization. Plot Duel Masters Charge He was ordered by Miss Kirumi to defeat Shobu by any means as she threatened him that if he won't she would hurt his friend Delicious. He then started to investigate things before taking action he knew Shobu is strong because he defeated Chappi. In order to defeat Shobu he knew he is not strong enough so started to look for a strong card and in the rumors there was a strong card in the local card shop. The card rumored to be the Cursed Card Dorballom, Lord of Demons. He stole that right in front of Kokujo and ran away then kidnapped Rekuta in order to draw out Shobu. He then tried to build a deck around this new card but he was not able to, but just then he got overtaken by Dorballom and he made his new deck. Then when Shobu arrived to save Rekuta he challenged Shobu for a Kaijudo duel and Shobu accepted the challenge but suddenly the powers of Dorballom took over him and he was taken to Kokujo without him able to duel Shobu. He dueled Kokujo in control of Dorballom. He was successfully able to summon Dorballom but he still lost in the end. He then reappeared with Chappi, Bura and Delicious as a Phantom Duelist. He paired up with Bura in a "Double Duel" against Dr. Root . He lost many times against Dr. Root in this match and was being reappeared because of the Phantom Machine which was controlled by Dr. Manson. Soon Dr. Root defeated them and destroyed the source of the machine and he with other were released from the Phantom Machine. He was a very close friend of Delicious and Force. They had become the champions of the Underground Duel Tournament. He was the second best in that tournament. Soon he with his friends were offered to become the members of Fua Duelist and they had to accept the offer as they had no where else to go. When they came to the castle they made new close friendship with Chappi and Bura. They were trained by Miss Kirumi and she defeated them all many times. Then one day they were called into the Duel Room so that they can be chosen as the next member of the Fua Duelist. He with Chappi, Bura and Delicious were all defeated by their best friend Force. He was later accepted as the member of the organization. Duel Masters Cross He finally reappeared in Duel Masters Cross in the World Championship Tournament qualifiers. He faced Off against Kokujo. He tried his best but he got overwhelmed by Kokujo's incredible power and lost the duel. In the eyes of Force and Xanadu his duel was not in vain but a good opportunity for data collection on Kokujo. Appearance: He wears a T-shirt and shorts as his outfit as well as a helmet with horns. He also carries around a small telescope with him always. Deck Duel Masters Charge He uses a Light and Water civilization deck based on creatures with 15px Blocker ability. *Senatine Jade Tree *Kolon, the Oracle *Aqua Guard *Aqua Hulcus *Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua *Vess, the Oracle *Spiral Gate *Bluum Erkis, Flare Guardian *Miraculous Snare *Gran Gure, Space Guardian *Cyber Brain *Asteria, Spirit of Heaven's Blessing *Valkyer, Starstorm Elemental *Holy Awe *Revolver Fish *Aqua Surfer *Divine Riptide *Sonic Wing *Petrova, Channeler of Suns Dorballom Deck He uses a Darkness and Nature civilization deck based on the Beast Folk and Demon Command race. *Dorballom, Lord of Demons *Daidalos, General of Fury *Terror Pit *Faerie Life *Zorvaz, the Bonecrusher *Soulswap *Mighty Shouter *Shaman Broccoli *Wicked Soul Reincarnation *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Ballom, Master of Death *Bloody Squito *Propeller Mutant Deck 2 He later used a Light and Fire civilization deck against Dr. Root. *Holy Awe *Brawler Zyler *Pyrofighter Magnus *Petrova, Channeler of Suns *Hell's Scrapper *Bazagazeal Dragon *Immortal Baron, Vorg *Armored Raider Gandaval Duel Masters Cross He used a Water and Darkness Civilization deck. *Aqua Surfer *Bloody Squito *Brain Serum *Spiral Gate *Aqua Guard *Propeller Mutant *Terror Pit *Diablost, the Shady General *Ballom, Master of Death Category:Duel Masters Charge Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Fua Duelists